Donald's reckless adventures
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Donald being reckless as normal.But,what if someone handled him? *contains Spanking discipline action* a oneshot series. First chapter fixed.


Ages- Donald :18 Jose: 18 (few months older than Donald.) Panchito is 20.

I don't own anyone,Disney does! *throws smoke bomb down,starting the story*

It was a calm quiet night in the one of the canyons in Mexico, we see three amigos laughing around a campfire. Said amigos being a white duck in a blue sailor shirt with a red bow and a blue sailor hat, his blue eyes tearing up in laughter. The second bird was a red eyed green parrot in a yellow jacket with a white dress shirt underneath it, black bow tie, tan top hat with a black stripe and an umbrella in his hand. Last amigo (as well as the oldest) was a red rooster with a comb sticking out from under his sombrero that was tipped slightly as he doubled over in laughter, the rooster was wearing a gold trimmed hot pink jacket with pants of the same color.

The three amigos went by the names of Donald Duck,Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistolas, the latter being older than the two other birds by two years. Donald was the first one to stop laughing enough to say "Th-That was hilarious! Wish I was there at the time."

"Donal' you would have been trampled." Jose,who had told the joke, chuckled as he added "It took the police to round the fans up behind the tape!."the green male failed to notice the pout shot at him from his younger friend. Donald, to be honest, was getting annoyed with his two best friends thinking he would get hurt...it only happened a few still Panchito and Jose always seemed to treat him like he can't do anything."I would not." the white bird pouted before Panchito pulled him into a side hug from his left,saying teasingly "Of course you wouldn't pequeño."he laughed at the confused look on the american's face before it turned into a dry look as Donald asked dryly "What you call me you insane rooster?"

" 'Little one' " said rooster explained with a smirk, dodging a fist as the younger male quacked at him in anger. "I'm not a duckling! Don't call me that!." Jose came over and was quick to holding their friend back. As Panchito held his hands up in mock surrender, saying with an amused grin on his beak "OK OK easy Donald it's just a nickname."

Some nickname. Donald huffed as he pouted.. does anyone wanna tell him on why Panchito picked the nickname for him?Rolling his red eyes, Jose said "Ignore him Donal' he's being a bully."

"I resent that!." their mexican friend said to the brazilian who scoffed at the rooster. The caballeros looked as their ride a red, green, purple striped serape flew over. Seeing Serape gave Donald a idea, what if he could prove that he wouldn't get hurt on stuff! That would show Jose and Panchito! "Hey serape." the sailor said with a smile, gaining his amigos' attention "Want to fly?"

Panchito was quick to say sternly as he sat up straight "No."his young friend glared in confusion, why not? He's done it before.. With the other two."Not this again." Donald grumbled under his breath before saying to the rooster "It's just a flight."

"It's getting late, and I saw the look on your face Donald, you have something planned." The red male said tapping the duck's forehead "And don't think it amigo."his brown eyes stern as he looked into confused blue orbs. Why? Just why? It wasn't fair, Donald has seen Panchito fly the serape around(not sitting down no less) at night! Why was he different!?. The duck was about to argue but was cut off by Jose ,who said "Donal' it's late,can we talk this out in the morning?" he yawned. Donald watched as his two friends went to their sleeping bags, the duck frowned as he went to his... Oh, he'll wait until Jose and Panchito were fast asleep. Donald wasn't one to back down easily.

An hour later found our idiot duck sneaking out of his sleeping bag and tip toeing to Serape, who was draped over a rock. Smiling, Donald poked the magic fabric causing its front top float up, looking at him as it twisted as if tilting their head. "Let's go." Donald whispered jerking a thumb to the canyon next to them with a smirk.. Serape hesitated before flying around the duck, laying on the ground as if saying 'hop on'. Which the duck did before they flew off…

Unknown of a pair of red eyes watching as they narrowed. Oh was Donald screwed when he got back. Speaking of the duck, let's see what he is doing on his little escapade shall we readers?

Donald was laying down, enjoying the night air brushing over him as he flown on Serape. He smiled as he looked at the starry moonless sky, all was calm... Until the eighteen year old had a idea. What if he tried to stand on his two feet like Panchito does? That'll show them that he can handle stuff. Getting to his feet, carefully and wobbly, Donald whooped for joy! He did it! He was going t-uh oh! The duck started to wobble more, arms waving to keep his balance.

Only to fall off Serape with a yell of fright, the ground was coming in fast. "WAK!." the duck said in shock before he was caught by the flying fabric, both heading to camp.. Maybe it was best not to mention this until he got the balance thing down. Yup, that is a good idea.

Not.

Donald sighed as he and Serape arrived back at camp, the white bird was just getting off the latter when a hand pulled him off the fabric, and dragged him away from camp. Donald struggled in the stranger's grip until he looked to see it was Jose dragging him "What the hell Jose!?" the duck snapped, growling when the parrot didn't reply and just kept dragging his friend away from camp. After a minute of dragging the struggling duck, the green bird let him go saying sternly "WHAT were you thinking Donal'!?" his words confused the pato dearly as Donald mumbled "What you mean joe?"

"I mean about you sneaking off to fly on serape after we said no." Jose said evenly noting how his friend froze, eyes going wide before composing himself with a huff. Try as he might, Donald was easy to read at points... This being one of them, but the other bird was willing to still try." You guys can't tell me what to do!." Donald said turning away from his friend, arms crossed... Only to be turned around to meet his brazilian amigo's stern red eyes as the other eighteen yearold said evenly "Reason why is because you tend to be reckless! And the scream I heard throughout the canyon made me panic." he held the duck's shoulders "I thought the worst!."

Donald froze as a thought came to him. If Jose heard him, was Panchito joining in this lecture as well?. The duck looked around in a panic but relaxed when he saw no sign of the rooster, great he wasn't in for it.

... Oh how wrong the sailor was.

Jose frowned before he explained to the white male that he put ear plugs (which was hard to do without waking someone up) in Panchito's ears. So it was just them. Which meant, dear readers, that the parrot was going to deal with the naughty duck. Grabbing Donald's wrist, Jose walked over to a rock sitting down before pulling his amigo across his lap, a hand holding the blue clad bird still. Oh he didn't want to, but this seems fitting to how the duck acted. "Jose!." Donald cried out in a panic as he struggled, the hand on his back pushing down more "Please! I'm sorry!"he cried out as the first smack was delivered, followed by another and another until it was now a steady rhythm. Donald had always hated getting spanked. Why? All he wanted was to show his amigos that he can do the same stuff they did! That's how you got good at stuff, practicing?"Joosse!" He whined as his poor behind was smacked. The parrot wasn't stopping, Jose was going to make sure Donald would never do something like this for a LONG while! Frowning sternly the green feathered male asked his friend, not stopping his lesson "What possessed you to do something stupid?"

He got a grunt as a reply as Donald closed his eyes growling "It wasn't stupid!" to him it wasn't stupid. Jose smacked harder once saying in warning "Watch it."The sailor just growled more as he waved his arms and kicked his legs as he snapped "What you care mr suave! You and Panchito have no problems!."Donald finally drooped, tears forming in his blue eyes "I just wanted to surprise you guys." his voice gained a watery tone by the end as he added "Thought you like it." Jose(who had paused in his spanking after the duck had said the words 'surprise') looked at his friend sternly before resuming , his amigo's butt was turning a shade of red they, had to finish this soon.

Administering three hard smacks, the green parrot was done. He then pets his friends back comfortably as Donald cried repeating the lines 'I'm sorry' as he did so. Donald realized now it was a bad idea, but in his defense, the duck has seen Panchito stand up on serape as they were moving.. That,and he was wanting to prove he can handle stuff. The avian has been like that his whole life.. still was and failing." Fácil Donald você está ok." Jose shushed as they both got to their feat. The brazilian hugged his american amigo close as he added "Acabou agora meu amigo.". Donald returned the hug (though he had no idea what Jose just said) sniffling with a hiccup saying "Sorry."

"It's ok meu amigo." The slightly older eighteen yearold said to the other as they stayed that way for a few minutes as the sailor calmed down. Both birds then headed back to camp, Jose saying matter of factually"You know we need to tell Panchito about this." which made the duck groan, hiding his face as the white male said "Can we not and say we did?."

The stern yet warning look the parrot shot him made Donald smile sheepishly as he stuttered "O-On second thought, fair." he yawned tiredly suddenly after those words left his beak. Hoo-Boy was he tired now. Jose side hugged him and said as both birds headed to the parrot's sleeping area "Let's get some sleep amigo.". The two friends laid down, Donald hugging his friend mumbling that he never wanted to to ever get on the parrot's bad side again.

Jose rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he hugged back, both birds falling asleep. Hopefully Donald never did something like that ever again.

They won't know until it happens.

 **Now, Before any fan bites my head off. I own the DVD, I've watched the movie (like all of you Three Caballeros fans) In said Movie. The ONLY caballero that stands up when Serape moves is Panchito, when Jose and Donald do that flying fabric is floating still. And knowing our favorite sailor duck.. he would've tried to prove his amigos wrong, and getting hurt in the prosses. I might make this a Oneshot series on .**

 **What Jose is saying.**

 **'** **easy Donald you are ok. ' 'It's over now my friend'**

 **Panchito, Jose, Donald and Serape belong to Disney**


End file.
